Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin
by angela123111
Summary: My take on Cinderella. I intertwined their stories together. Does not go according to the show.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, Rumplestiltskin swore he would have the baby girl, no matter what. The king and queen locked him up in a magical prison so he would never hurt them.

Time passed. The queen has died and their kingdom taken over. The invading kingdom demotes the king to a baron. The king takes it gracefully, wanting to raise his daughter.

When the daughter is around 5 years old, he re-marries a woman, who had two daughters. They pick on the girl a lot. When she runs to her father, the woman says they were just playing and it was anything to serious.

2 years later, the father died. The girl cried and cried. The woman was happy. She now has control of his entire estate. She and her daughters lived the high life and treated the girl as a maid.

As time passed, the girl around 18 years old, believed that she couldn't do anything better than that. Until there was a ball. It announced that the prince was seeking for a bride. She had an inkling of hope that she could be happy. Her step-mother and step-daughters laughed at her and forbid her to attend.

The night of the ball, they gave her a long list of chores, so there was no possibility of her going. The girl was sad, her hope crushed. She went on to do the chores, crying softly. A woman appeared to her. She asked if the girl would like to go to the ball. The girl nodded.

"Yes, please." She pleaded in desperation.

"Okay, bibbity bobbity boo." The woman waved a wand over the girl.

She was so happy with the dress. The woman then turned a pumpkin into a carriage and mice into horsemen.

"Just be careful, all the magic will wear off at the stroke of midnight." The woman warned.

The girl thanked her and went off to the ball. She went in and got to dance with the prince. They hit it off great. The clock chimed midnight. She apologized to the prince and ran off. When she ran down the stairs her glass slipper fell off. She couldn't go back to get it and she ran into the carriage to go home.

She got there and the magic wore off. She was sad that she couldn't spend more time with the prince.

The next day there was an announcement for the owner of the glass slipper. The prince and his servant came and tried the shoes on the step-sisters and they couldn't fit their large feet in the dainty slipper. They asked if their were any other women in the house. The step-mother answered there wasn't anyone else. One of the step-sisters accidently mentioned the maid. Her mother looked cross at her. The prince demanded to see the maid and they reluctantly obeyed.

The girl was called for and she tried on the slipper and it fit perfectly.

She was whisked away to the castle. The girl very in love with the prince. The prince didn't seem in love but just enough. The kingdom started planning for the wedding.

* * *

><p>Just prologue for now story is after.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella, you can do this. James is waiting." She said to her reflection in the mirror, trying to calm down her nerves. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm free. Remember this. They can not control me anymore, right?" She nodded to the reflection.

She smiled and went into the grand hall. People looked at her, worried. She found it odd, but kept going. _Wonder what's going on?_

She went into the chapel and he wasn't there. The people there were cleaning up everything and when she came in, they looked at her.

"What's going on?" She asked, freaking out.

"I'm sorry, miss. The wedding is off." A servant nearby replied to her.

"Why?"

"A merger is happening. His highness has to marry the princess of the other kingdom. I'm sorry for your misfortune, miss. Good day." He left to keep working.

She became devastated and fell down, with the wedding dress spread out. She cried and cried and cried.

After this, she met with the prince and he expressed his condolences. She nodded to him, with puffy red eyes. She gave him one request.

"Is it alright if I can stay here? I mean, can I work here?" She said, still sad and grieving.

The prince was taken back. "Are you sure? I mean, yes if you want, but um."

"Yes, as long as I don't have to go back there. Thank you very much." She slightly bowed her head to him. "When can I start?"

"Uh, now is fine."

She nodded. "Thank you."

There weren't any available jobs except one.

"Okay, so all you do is bring him food at the scheduled times." The guard said to Ella. "Also do not tell him your name or else he'll have power over you."

"What kind of power?" She asks him, holding some bread and cheese on a tray.

"No one knows. The previous king locked him up and when the current king took over, he was left in there." The guard explained.

"I understand. Will I be given a key to the door?" She asked him.

The guard gave her a once-over. "Okay, here. Don't lose it." He handed the key to her and left.

She went further in. "Hello? Mr. Prisoner, are you here?"

"Oh, who are you? What happened to the mean man?"

"Oh hi, I'm El...Cinderella. I'm new here and I'll be delivering your food from now on."

He grinned at her. "I see. El..Cinderella. That isn't your real name is it? It sounds like a horrible name to be addressed by."

"It is." She put the tray into a slit. He took it.

"Tell me what's your real name." He urged.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed. The guard said if I did, you'll have power over me."

"That is only a rumor. I have no such power. And even if I did, I promise I wouldn't do anything bad to you."

"Promise?" She tilted her head at him.

He nodded. "On my life."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. My name is Ella."

He grinned wider. "Ella."

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rumple, here I brought you something." Ella says as she pulls out a book from under her apron.

He took it. "Ah a novel. You miss the finer things when you don't have them anymore."

"What does it say on it?" She asked him as she sat on a chair she smuggled in.

He raised his brow, curious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what is the title? Why?" She looked at him nervously.

"Ella, can you read?"

"Uh, uh of course I can. I mean everybody is able to right?" She stuttered out and looked away from him.

"Ah, you poor girl. Do you want me to teach you?" He asked, with pity in his eyes.

"What's the catch?" She asked him skeptical.

He smiled at her. "No catch, only your company."

"Okay," She sighed deeply."I'll tell you the truth. My step-mother didn't want me to learn anything beyond what I knew. And anything new that I did learn is how to clean faster and survive on the bare minimum."

He sat silent, contemplating of what she said. he made a gesture for her to keep going.

"So I can read a little bit. Mostly a grocery list and if it says "Sale"" She laughed dryly.

"Hmm, at least you know some words. Don't worry. Learning it is much easier when you have some practice." He smiled at her. "Here we'll practice with this book."

They spent some time going over some of the words. She felt happy with him. Time passed.

"Rumple, I'm sorry but I have to leave." She looked apologetic at him.

"Hmm, why?"

"The castle is gettting ready for the arrival of..." She became silent.

"Your replacement." He said and she nodded. "Fine, will I see you later?"

She smiled. "Duh, you don't even have to ask that. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

She stood up to leave and took one last look at him, smiling, and left.

Rumplestiltskin smiled to himself. "Such a nice girl. Life would have been easier on the both of us if her parents would've given her to me."

He lied down. "That future that I see so nearly in my grasp. The life that I want. Me and my beautiful wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Ella walked down the corridor and sighed. _"Ella you knew this would happen. Yet you still asked for a job here. Be brave!"_ She thought to herself.

She kept walking until someone yelled at her.

"Hey, you!"

Ella turned towards the voice. It was a blond woman in a very large dress, which meant this is the princess.

"Yes?" Ella cringed through a fake smile.

"I want a cup of tea. The good kind. Also draw me a bath after you're done." She commanded.

Ella's eye twitched. "As you wish." Ella walked away towards the kitchen.

She asked where to the tea pot and cups are and somebody pointed to the cupboard.

Ella made the tea and as a final ingredient she spat into it and mixed it in so the other wouldn't even notice. She then took the tray of tea and went back to the snooty princess.

"Here you go." Ella fake-smiled at her as she set down the tray and poured the tea for her.

The princess took the teacup and sipped it. "Now where's the bath?"

"Starting on it, miss." Ella went to the bathroom and started the tub. Ella sighed to herself. "_Remember better than before! At least she isn't yelling at you to hurry up and telling you to take their clothes off for them." _She shuddered at the thought.

When the bath was full enough, she turned it off. She then went back to the princess.

"Miss, your bath is done. Will you need anything else?" Ella said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes," The princess stood up. "Take my dress and make sure it is cleaned and get me another one."

_"Damm it!" _"As you wish." Ella said sadly.

After she did everything the princess asked for, she then left to the kitchen, got food, went back down to the place she felt most comfortable.

"Told you I'd be back." She smiled.

He closed the book. "So you are, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Next would be modern time. Poll<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey have you seen Ronald?" A woman asks Ruby at the diner.

"Nah, shouldn't he be at the pawn shop like always?" Ruby said from behind the counter.

"I tried. He wasn't there."

"Ash, you got to stop worrying so much. He's probably collecting rent." Ruby said to her. "Besides you're now living the high life."

Ashley looked uncomfortable . "Don't say that. It's weird."

"I still can't believe you guys are together. Talk about mismatched pairs." Ruby commented. Ashley glared.

Ruby sighed. "The more important thing is you're happy, which I'm grateful for."

Ashley smiled. "Hey, and maybe I can ask him to cut some slack on your rent." She winked.

Ruby shrugged. "Eh, we can take care of it ourselves."

"Fine, I'll just do this then. One burger and fries and one chocolate shake."

Ruby wrote it down. "That'd be $13. 46."

Ashley gave her a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Ruby smiled her. "Fine, but I'm counting this as payment from the other I comped you."

Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ruby went away to the kitchen.

Ashley looked down at her left hand and smiled at the ring. Ruby came back smirking at the scene.

"Still can't believe it." Ruby said in a sing-song voice.

Ashley almost jumped. "Don't do that!"

The other laughed.

The door rang and a customer entered.

Ruby looked at the man and then turned to her.

"Look, it's your knight in shiny armor."

Ashley looked and her face lit up. She then went to him crying out "Ronald."

"Guess it's to-go." Ruby sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"My dear, what's the matter?" He looked at her, curiously.

She smiled at him. "I was looking for you and you didn't pick up your phone, so I was worried."

"Oh." He dug into his pocket and looked at his phone. "It's dead."

"I keep telling you recharge it when you get home."

"It's to bothersome. What did you need?" He asked.

She dug into her purse for an envelope. "This came for you and it seemed rather urgent."

He took it and kissed her forehead." Thank you. Would you like to accompany me back to the shop?"

She nodded. "Just let me get lunch."

She quickly went to the counter to a bag of food and a tray of drinks for her. Ruby looked at her knowingly.

"I took the liberty of putting your food together with his and no need to thank me." Ruby said.

"You're the best." Ashley hugged her over the counter and grabbed the food and tray. "Call you later?"

"As usual."

Ashely nodded and left with her husband.

"Such a Cinderella story." Ruby commented to herself.

* * *

><p>Poll<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Rumple, something is off with the Prince." She said to him, one day.

"Off?" He said, his eye twinkling. He sat up on his bed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he's been very distracted lately. He always looks out the window. He acts more modest and sometimes he acts like he was never royalty at all."

"How so?" He asks, smiling.

"Well, sometimes he doesn't respond to his title, and he acts coldly around the King. There is also the time he'd look at the really stuck-up princess and looked disgusted with himself." She said frowning.

"Interesting." He chuckled to himself. "Anything else happen?"

"Hmm, well I was exploring the castle for a bit and went to the old part of the castle from when the last royalty occupied the place. So there was this huge painting of this guy and a really pretty lady. Well one of them was holding a baby. The strangest part of it was the man looked just like my Father."

He chuckled to himself. She looked at him, curiously and a bit annoyed.

"What's so funny?" She pouted angrily.

"It's just so amazing how you notice the most overlooked things but cannot figure it out for yourself." He said. She glared at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

She sat in her chair and fiddled with her fingers. "So that was my Father."

"Yes."

"I was the baby, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Damm it, how did I end up like this?" She said bitterly.

"I have no idea. Fate?" He lied.

"Oi, I have horrible luck. When something good happens, a bad thing will happen soon after. Getting married then he ends up with someone else." She huches over and puts her head in her hands. "At least it's better than home." She sighs.

"You know what. You worry too much."

"I know." She straightend out her back. "It comes with the workload and the whippings." She said the last part quieter.

"What was that?" He asked curious.

"It comes with the workload, you know laundry, cooking, cleaning, then unexpected duties. A person tends to worry to prepare for them." She explains, spiritedly.

"Hmm." He says with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"Nothing you need worrying about." He waved his hand."Want to know about 'His Majesty'?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. I already that he's acting weird. What else?"

"'His Majesty' is really his twin brother. The one you met in the beginning was the real one."

"What!" She says, thinking it was a joke but his face was serious. "Really? Wow."

"I knew you would like this but remember it's a secret." He put a finger to his lips.

"I know. Anyways, I barely talk to anyone outside of here." She smiled, a bit wary.

He shrugs. "Well, good night." He lies on his bed.

She goes to the cot, she dragged in there in secret. "Good night, Rumple. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Please review. Poll<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ronald. I'm going to clean the store, okay?" Ashley said to him.

"Hmm, okay. I'll be in the back." He kissed her on the cheek and went to the back.

She took a duster and put a mask on. She looked at the shelf in determination and started swiping the dust off. She then wiped down the glass shelves.

While she was cleaning, someone walked in. Ashley heard the bell and took off her mask.

"Welcome to Gold's pawnshop!" Ashley said to the person. "Oh, Madame Mayor. Do you need to see Ronald?"

"No. I wanted to speak to you." Regina said to her.

"Oh, okay give me a sec." Ashley put down the duster and took off her mask. "What do you need?"

"It's about Henry. I'm worried about what he does when I'm not home." Regina said.

"So you want me to baby-sit him?" Ashley asked. "Just like when he was little?"

"If it's no problem."

"Sure, I love Henry. He's such a nice boy. When do you need me?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"Every day after school for an hour. I need you to pick him up from school."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, and the payment?"

"I know you don't need money anymore so, what do you want?"

"Hmm," Ashley thought. "How about... a basket of apples?"

"A basket of apples?" She smiled. "Okay. How many?"

"I guess when I ask? Don't worry it won't be more than a few. I'm thinking about making a pie for Ronald." She smiled.

"You got yourself a deal." They shook on it.

"When do you want me to start?" Ashley asked.

"Today if possible. I have a meeting, so."

"Understood. See you later." She said. "Oh, and Henry has the key, right?"

"Yes, see you then." Regina walked out.

Ashley went back to cleaning.

"Sweetheart, was there a customer?" Her husband came out, wiping his hands on his apron.

"No, it was just the Mayor." Ashley replied.

"What did she need?" He asked curious.

"Babysitting Henry. Is it okay?" She looked at him, innocently.

He looked at her. "It's alright. When are you starting and coming home?"

"I pick Henry from school, make him a snack, and get him doing homework. When the Mayor comes home, I leave. Don't worry it'll only be an hour." Ashley kissed him. "I promise I'll come back."

"I know you will." He replied.

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"You! What are you doing!" A guard bursts into the cell's room, he yells at Ella. Ella immediately got out of her bed, scared of the guard.

Rumplestiltskin sat up, and glowered at the guard.

"Wha- I am uh.." Ella sputtered out scared to death.

"You're coming with me!" The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed and tried to get out of his grasp. The guard only gripped harder.

"Don't you understand, I'm doing this for your own good!" He roared.

"Let her go, you bufoon!" Rumplestiltskin yelled, furious he couldn't do anything.

"Rumple!" She cried out and the guard heaved her over his shoulder. The guard slammed the door and carried her to the room she occupied previously.

He snatches her key and locks her in the room.

"You cannot go back! He is trouble! This is for your own good." He yells then locks her in the room.

She rams into the door but to no avail.

"Let me out! Let me out!" She banged on the doors, crying. She kept doing it for a few minutes and then became silent. She put her ear to the door. There was nothing that she could hear. She took out two bobby pins and opened them up. She stuck them in the door hole and she fiddled with them until she heard the click.

"Idiot, knew one day the devil locking me in my room so often would lead me to learn useful tricks." She thought to herself. She pushed open the door a bit, and saw no one.

"And go!" She ran down the hallway until she heard..

"Hey you! Servant girl!"

Ella cringed and she had to act normal so she turned around and saw Princess Abigail.

"Yes your Highness?" Ella's smile twitch.

"Why aren't you in my room, cleaning it?" She demanded.

"What?" Ella said in confusion.

"You are now **my **servant. You aren't going to do anything else unless I say so." She said.

"But I'm-"

"No you are not. You're mine. You see I like you. For some weird reason, you know exactly how I like my bath prepared, my clothes. So say goodbye to prison and hello to personal servant. Now go to my room and clean." She then walked away.

"What the heck did I get myself into?" Ella muttered. "I need to go to Rumple."

She sneaked her way to the dungeon's entrance and saw two guards in front.

"Why do we have to do this?" One of the guards asked the other.

"Because, you know that really cute maid?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out the prisoner has got her under his control. We're doing this so she doesn't come back and doesn't become some pawn in his plan to break out." He explained.

"Oh."

Ella heard all of this.

"A pawn? No, Rumple wouldn't do that, would he?" Ella thought to herself. "He's my friend, my only one."

She took in a deep breath. "I will get him out whether or not it kills me!" She thought of how to she can do such a thing.

"Oh dear lord, this is going to take awhile. Maybe I can use the princess as leverage or maybe she will do it for me? Uhhh" She groans and walks towards the princess' room.

"Just need the right timing and steal the keys and it's home free." She thought. "And no one will suspect anything if I go along with average life."

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Ella waits by the school gates. She hears the bell ring. She looks toward the entrance, watching many kids running past her. There was one child walking behind everyone else. He looks up and he lights up.

"Ashley!" He runs to her and hugs her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up. Your mom says I'll be with you for an hour every day, if you'll have me." Ashley smiles happily.

"Of course. You're my best friend!" Henry said holding on to her tightly.

"Where do you want to go? We can just your house, or you can..come to pawn shop." Ashley asked him, ruffling his hair, affectionately.

"Is he going to be there?" Henry asks her.

"No, he left to take care of some business. How about we just go to your house? I can make you a snack, if you want?"

"Okay." He holds on to her hand and they walk towards Henry's house.

He opens the door and they walk inside.

"What do you want to eat?"

Henry sits at a table and pulls out his homework.

"Um, cookies with chocolate chips." Henry said.

"Okay, did your mom leave the baking stuff in the cabinets." She asked him.

"Yeah, she hasn't really touched it since she doesn't cook often."

Ashley opened the cabinets and took the things she needed and then went to the fridge.

She started making them.

"Ashley, can I ask you a question?" Henry asked.

"Sure. I'll answer it to the best of my ability."

"How did you meet Mr. Gold?"

"Oh," She blushed a bit and smiled. "It's kind of funny actually." She chuckled lightly.

"I want to hear it."

She sighed, smiling. "Fine, it all started when I had to shop for your mother actually. She told me buy a lot of things including shoes, clothing, and food. Well I got it all, and I couldn't see anything. The boxes were right in front of my face so... I kept saying 'Excuse me, sorry coming through!'"

"I can see you doing that." Henry laughed lightly.

She smiled wider. "So this is the funny part. Well I tripped, my stupid slipper came off and all the boxes fell. I was lucky to save the food. Bad thing was, well this is the weird part, my slipper flew backwards and hit someone while I fell foreward. That slipper hit Ronald Gold."

He looks at her, to see if she was joking.

"I know. It sounds fake right? It's the truth, I swear." She puts her hand up. "So I scrambled to get everything and he starts helping me."

"Why would he do that? He got hit in the face." Henry asks.

Ashley shrugs. "I think he's just..so kind and well he kind of returned my shoe. It went like..."

* * *

><p>"Miss, is this your shoe?" Mr. Gold kneels down in front of the frantic Ashley.<p>

"Oh my god, uh thank you." She looks up from trying to gather everything.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh uh, yes please."

The two gathered everything up quickly and stood up. Mr. Gold holding the shoe.

"Here let me." He puts the shoe on her.

She blushes. "Thank you so much, uh?"

"Ronald, and you are?"

"Oh, uh sorry where are my manners? My name is Ashley." She carefully pulls away one hand from under the boxes and shakes his hand.

"Would like me to carry some for you?"

"No, it's okay. I mean I don't want to be a bother." She says.

He smiled at her. "It's no bother at all."

He took some boxes in his one hand and the other had his cane. They start walking.

"Where are you headed?" He asks.

"To the Mayor's house. You see, I'm employed there."

"Ah, so you are the babysitter."

"Yes, I guess I'm a bit popular, 'cause I'm always with Henry." She laughs dryly. "What do you do?"

He smiles. "Well, I guess you can say I'm a business man."

"Oh, what kind?"

"A little bit of everything. Ah here we are."

They arrived at the Mayor's residence. Ashley faces him, smiling.

"Thank you so much for helping. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused."

"Again, you don't have to apologize." He says. "Actually, how about you have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" She blushes in surprise. "Um, I'll have to check with Madame Mayor but I would love to."

* * *

><p>"And then that led to a couple more dates and well you know.." She gushes.<p>

"Hm, sounds like a fairy tale." Henry says.

"I guess it was." Ashley takes out the tray of cookies from the oven.

She put them on a plate and sat down next to him.

"Hmm, what are you reading Henry?" She looks at the leather bound book, he's looking at.

"Ms. Blanchard gave this to me, today. It has some nice stories." Henry said.

She kissed him on the head. "Let me get you some milk and be careful they're hot."

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, changed the sheets, did the laundry, what else?" Ella said to herself in the princess' room.

"Girl! Where are my earrings!" Princess Abigail screeched.

Ella covered her ears. "Ow, I have a name you know."

"I know. Now where are my earrings?"

"Which pair?"

"Well whatever matches my dress."

"Okay." Ella rubbed her head, feeling a migrane coming.

She walked over to the jewelery box and picked out ruby earrings. She handed them to her.

"Actually, I want the blue ones." Princess Abigail said.

Ella sighed, and got the aquamarine earrings.

"Actually I'll just stick to the ruby ones."

Ella rolled her eyes and put the earrings back. She then put the earrings on the princess.

"Hey, girl." causing Ella's eye to twitch. "Ella."

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm sorry for being so.. well anyway I have something for you."

Ella raised her brow as Princess Abigail went through her bag and pulled out some keys.

"Is this.." Ella looked surprised.

"Yes, my plan is about to be put into action and I will never see you again so I might as well do one good deed before I leave." She explained and gave her the keys.

"Thank you so much!" Ella said gratefully. The princess smiled at her.

"Your welcome. I should advise you. The rumors about Rumplestiltskin are even worse than anyone can imagine. Don't be fooled by him."

"Thank you for your concern. But I really don't care. He is actually the nicest person I have ever met." Ella said to her. Abigail looked a bit worried at what she said, but nodded.

"Good luck."

Ella ran off to the dungeon. She looked around for any guards but didn't see any. She took the keys and unlocked the door and sprinted down the stairs.

"Rumple!" Ella cried out.

The prisoner sat up on his bed and looked towards her direction. He smiled.

"Ah, what a sight for sore eyes." He said , grinning.

Ella teared up and ran to him, awkwardly hugging him. "I missed you so much."

"And I, you."

"Rumple, there is chaos happening right now."

"I know. You worked so hard. I'm proud of you." He said to her.

They let go and then she got all sad. "I just realized our happiness will be short-lived, when the guards realize I'm here. They'll punish me and probably throw me out of the castle."

"Well, you could do something for me." Rumplestiltskin said.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Well, the task will guarentee you a safe haven. It might be a tad dangerous, though." He says.

"I'll do whatever it is. I just hope we'll see one another again." She said determined and sad.

"Give this to the Queen. She'll help you but be careful. She is crafty and evil." He gave her a piece of rolled up paper.

Ella teared and nodded. "And don't ask any questions right?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes. And if she offers any position. Take it. Make her trust you. It'll help, tremendously." Rumplestiltskin advised. "Now go. The guards will come soon."

She nodded and looked at him longingly. She headed towards the stairs. "Rumple, if I never see you again. I want to tell you. I love you." She grinned weakly and left.

"Good luck, my wife." He says but she was already out of range.

* * *

><p>Please review and poll<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

It was around 7 pm. In a large house on a hill, lights shown out.

Ashley opens the door and quietly closed the door. She's sees a man sitting in a sofa, reading a book. He is facing away from her. She smiles and puts her arms around him.

He looks up and puts his bookmark in his book and closes it. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Ronald. Henry is so cute." She sits down next to him and kisses him on the cheek. "So you're fine with me going there for a while?"

"Yes, it's alright. I'm just glad, you get to spend time with him." Ronald said.

"Ronald." She says. "I've been wondering for a while. Can we start a family?"

"...What?" He replied surprised.

"I mean, if you want to. I don't really mind if you don't but I thought it would be nice to have children of our own." She rambled, nervously.

"Ashley. Calm down." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I do not mind."

She looked at him, really happy. She kind of tackled him and kept kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They were both lying on the couch. Him on bottom with his hand on her back. Her on top nuzzling into his neck.

After a moment, she got up from him.

"I better start dinner. What would you like?" She asked, blushingly.

"You?" He says, jokingly. Ashley turned bright red.

"Later!" She waves her hand weirdly, like a bird trying to fly. "I'll just, uh, make some steak and soup!"

She rushes into the kitchen, so fast that you could still see her outline.

Ronald chuckled to himself, to how cute she is.

"A child, huh? Well if they have her personality, aw, they'd be so cute and vicious. Hehehe." He turned serious. "Baelfire."

"What fire?" Ashley asked as she walked back in.

"Hmm, oh nothing, just rambles. Do you need something?" He asked.

"Steak?"

"Medium rare and a little salt."

"Got it." She said. "Go on with your rambles." She went back into the kitchen.

"Dear?" He raised his voice a bit so she could hear.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How was your day?"

"Henry got a book from Ms. Blanchard. He really likes it." She calls out. Sizzling can be heard.

"What kind of book?"

"A huge fairytale book. We had this game comparing people he knew to the characters. He thinks I'm Cinderella and you're my Prince Charming." She laughed.

Ronald had an intrigued look and also laughed at the irony at the latter.

"Henry had this odd look before I left. I had a weird feeling but I thought nothing of it. What do you think?" She said concerned.

"You had a weird feeling?" He asks, more interested, knowing what her feelings meant. "Well, it could mean something eventful will happen."

"Eventful? Like what?" She put the dishes on the dining table. "Dinner's ready."

He came over and sat down. He put a napkin on his lap. "Well, it could mean something joyful for the boy but bad for you?"

"I don't understand, but okay." She said confused. "Bon appetite."

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Where the hell am I?" Ella asked, with her eye-twitching.

It was almost dusk and she has been wandering through the forest, for a couple of hours.

"Okay, I know I've seen that tree before. In hindsight, I probably should have marked them as I pass." She said to herself. She hear rustling, and she immediately looked in that direction.

"Who's there! I'm warning you! I know how to kill a person with my thumb!" She cried out, hoping it isn't anything and if it is, her threats are working.

She hears chuckling and she pales a bit. She keeps staring at the spot and then hears rustling behind her and she elbows whatever or whomever it is.

"Ow!" A rather feminine voice calls out.

Ella turns and sees a woman with ivory skin and glistening hair. The woman was wearing some kind of hunter's garb.

Ella's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, whoever you are. You snuck up behind me and it's instinct."

"It's okay." The woman winced a bit as she got up. "It's my fault for scaring you." She put out a hand. "My name is Snow."

"Ella." She replied and shook her hand, cautiously.

"What are you doing in the Queen's forest?" Snow asks, curious.

"I have to deliver something but I don't know the way out. Why are you here?" Ella cocked her head, and started analyzing the other.

"Well, I uh." Snow said sheepishly. "I'm hunting for food. I don't have anything to eat."

"Oh." Ella blinked at her and smiled. "Well, if you show me the road, I'll give you my bread."

"Won't you be hungry?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm used to eating the minimal and I can live without eating. I'm used to it." Ella said.

Snow looked at her in worry but Ella reassured her with a cheerful smile.

"Okay. Follow me." Snow started walking and Ella followed her.

After a few minutes, they got to the road.

"Thank you so much." Ella said, gratefully and gave her the bread.

"So just keep going up this road, and you'll find civilization." She laughed dryly.

"Thank you again." Ella nodded and then walked along the road.

In about 30 minutes, she finally reached the castle. She breathed heavily.

"I. shouldn't ... have ran... that last bit.." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She looked at the castle and her eyes widened. "Wow, this place is big."

She headed on the the entrance. The gate was about 20 feet high and very intimidating and most importantly closed. She went went up to one of the guards.

"May I please have an audience with the queen?"

"State your business." He replied coldly.

"Delivery."

He put out his hand and she shook his hand.

"I had very specific directions to hand-deliver it to the Queen, myself. So can you please?"

He looked at her and nodded. He whistled and the gates started opening.

"Don't do anything that will anger the Queen." The guard warned.

She nodded and headed in. She was ushered into a room and at the end of the room, sat the Queen sitting on her throne.

"Come forward, girl." Ella did as she was told. "What is your business with me?"

"I come to deliver a note from Rumpelstiltskin."

Some of the guards gasped and looked surprised. The Queen looked intrigued.

"He said if I delivered this, you would let me stay here as a worker at most."

"Okay, give it to me and then we'll see."

Ella went up to her and gave her the paper. Regina opened it up and smiled.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Ella."

"Okay, Ella. Lucky for you I need a maid. All you have to do is clean up a bit, laundry, and other miscellaneous things."

Ella smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Go with the guard, and he'll show you around."

Ella bowed and followed the guard.

Regina looked at the paper happily. "This will be very useful." She chuckled to herself evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, pain." Ashley says, holding onto her stomach. Her eyes widens and she runs to the bathroom and pukes. She groans. "Ew."

She stops for a moment and smiles. "I hope this is what I think this is."

Several minutes later, and a phone conversation with Dr. Whale.

"Okay, Mrs. Gold. I'll see you in an hour."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." She says and ends the call.

"Now, Ronald." She says and starts dialing the pawnshop.

"Gold's Pawnshop."

"Ronald, I need you to meet me at the hospital in about an hour." She said excitedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I was feeling sick and nauseous. So I made an appointment with ."

"Is it?"

"Possibly, I hope so." She says.

"Okay, I'll be there. Take care of yourself. Love you. Bye." He hangs up.

She puts down the phone and squeaks in joy. She plops down on the couch and calms down a bit. She smiles lazily at a picture of their wedding day.

She gets up and gets a coat and her bag. "Might as well, get groceries to kill time."

She took her keys and got into her car which looked exactly like Ruby's except in blue.

She started driving to the store. She couldn't help grinning all the way. She hummed "So this is love."

She got to the store and and bought all the items she needed, and some things to make dinner for Henry and Regina later.

As she heads to the register, she bumps into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking." Ashley apologizes and looks at the person. "Ms. Blanchard?"

"Oh, um.." She looks so surprised and a bit confused.

"Ashley, I'm Henry's babysitter."

"Oh, right. How are you?" The teacher asks.

"I'm good. Going to a doctor's appointment after this. You?" Ashley smiled.

"Getting supplies for school." Mary Margaret replied.

"Oh that reminds me, thank you for giving Henry that book. It makes him really happy." Ashley smiled.

"That's good to hear. . I'm a bit worried about him though." Her face turns into concern. "Henry seems to have some weird thoughts about the characters."

Ashley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Henry thinks that everybody in the town is a fairytale character of some sort. He thinks.." She dryly laughs. " that I'm Snow White."

"Oh," Ashley realizes how Henry may have gotten the idea. "That might be my fault. You see, the day he got the book. We played a game comparing people and myself to the characters and I think he may have taken it too seriously. But it's no harm, right?" She says worried.

"Absolutely. A child needs to express his/her imagination. It helps build character."

Ashley cheered up. "Thank you. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"No worries. I'll see you around. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ashley quickly went through the register and paid for everything. She put the groceries in the back seat and drove to the hospital.

She got there and went inside.

"Mrs. Gold! Your husband is waiting with Dr. Whale in Exam Room 1" The nurse said and ushered her to the room and left.

She looks around the room and sees a cheerful husband and a nervous Dr. Whale.

"Thank goodness you're here. Just please go into the bathroom and urinate in this cup and do some tests." Dr. Whale smiled nervously, glancing at Mr. Gold and back to her.

She understood and went into the bathroom. Mr. Gold looked at Dr. Whale to the point of glaring. Dr. Whale fidgeted which caused Mr. Gold to smile.

A few minutes later, she came out and gave him the cup. He took it and bolted out of there.

"Are you excited?" Ashley smiled at Mr. Gold.

"Yes, dearie. Let's just hope for the best." He smiled at her holding her hand.

Dr. Whale came back, panting heavily. He took a second to catch his breath and nervously smiled at them. "Okay the test will be done in an hour. I already put a rush job on it, Mr. Gold." He turned to Ashley. "Also to be on the safe side, have had any more symptoms other than nausea?"

"No, not really. Just some pain in my stomach and that's all." She said.

"Good, um you can leave. I'll call you with the results." He then bowed out of the room.

"Hmm, he's rather odd, don't you think?" Ashley asked Mr. Gold.

He smiles widely. "No, not really. He's amusing."

"Okay, so do you need to do anything?"

"Nothing important."

"Do you want come home then?"

"I guess a break is in order."

She smiled at him and left the hospital. They both took their cars back to their house. Mr. Gold helped Ashley with groceries.

"Do you need to fetch Henry today?" He asks her.

"Yeah, the mayor is busy with the mine. She's trying to figure out whether to close it up and pave over or just secure it."

"You are a good person, but if you are pregnant I want you to go easy on your duties. Understood?"

She kissed him. "Understood."

The house phone rang. Ashley went over and picked it up.

"Hello? Gold residence."

"Oh, Mrs. Gold. I have the test results." Dr. Whale said in relief.

Ashley perked up and motioned Mr. Gold over. "What is it?"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Gold. You and Mr. Gold are going to be parents." He said happily.

"Thank you so much!" She replied. Mr. Gold took the phone from her when she hugged him happily.

"Dr. Whale."

"Yes, sir?" Dr. Whale said in fear.

"We will be seeing you for checkups, is that alright?"

"Yes, sir. Anything for you sir."

"Good." He hung up.

"Ronald, we are going to be parents!" She squealed happily. He smiled and hugged her.

"Dearie, you should go tell your friend Ruby. She should be very excited for you." He told her.

She nodded and she kissed him and started calling Ruby.

Mr. Gold left for his study and sat in his leather-bound chair. He took some paper out and labled it **For the baby.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I have this strange feeling that no matter where I go I clean." Ella says to herself as she mops the floors of the Queen's castle. "I know I'm good at it and all but still. At least this is a pretty castle." She gets bored and whistles.

"Help! Unhand me vile creature!" A female voice calls out. The voice had a slight accent to it.

"Hm, did the Queen get another poor unsuspecting girl?" She mused to herself. "Might as well look."

She walked over to the throne room and sees a girl with dark hair being held by two guards.

"You have disappointed me." The Queen says, a bit angry. "I thought for sure, you would become his weakness."

"What do you mean?" The unknown female says.

The Queen growls in anger. "Take her to the dungeons!"

The guards do as she say. The Queen slumps back in her chair. Ella knocks on the door. Ella pops her head out.

"What do you want, Ella?" The Queen addresses her.

"Just here to clean. Do you need anything?" Ella asks nicely, as she brings in her bucket and mop.

"Just tired. Nothing to concern yourself."

"But I should."

This comment made the Queen's brow rise. "Why?"

"Because, you took me in." Ella smiled. "You gave me the opportunity of cleaning this beautiful castle. I feel like I got promoted. Also I care for you. Most people think you're cruel and are afraid of you, but I feel that you are kind and ruling fairly."

"Has anyone told you, you are really odd?" The Queen smiles in amusement.

Ella blinked and chuckled. "Of course, a lot of people has said that. That's part of my charm. So if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here for hmm, well until you get sick of me. Anyways you can trust me."

"Okay, well, I tried to bring down a nefarious being, by trying to turn one of his servants against him, but that didn't work." The Queen then looked at her in pity.

"What?" Ella looked a bit bewildered at the Queen's expression.

"How much do you truly know about Rumplestiltskin?" She asks.

"I met in him in the dungeons and he's really kind. He taught me how to read and he listens to me." Ella smiled fondly.

"Dungeons? What do you mean? He's in a castle over yonder."

"What?" Ella said surprised. "No, that's not possible. He was in the dungeons of the King's and the Prince's. The last time I saw him."

"Was there any magical enchantment?"

"I don't see how.."

"If there wasn't any, that means he was only pretending to be captured."

Ella became speechless. She looked down. The Queen couldn't see her face. Ella started trembling.

"Don't start cry-"

"I'm going to kill him! Which way is this castle?"Ella roared in pure fury. She felt betrayed. He lives/owns a castle and she's stuck cleaning, still!

"Huh, I didn't expect this reaction from you." The Queen replied amused. "Well, don't kill him. Ella, I have a proposition for you."

Ella leaned against her mop and looked at her.

"Why don't we join forces? It appears he has a soft spot for you and wants to protect you or else he wouldn't have sent you here. Right?"

Ella furrows her brow. "Why do want to hurt him?"

"Why? Well, because I want to be the only powerful person throughout the land." She replied and smiled when she said powerful.

"What do you mean? Magic?" Ella asked, surprised, and then she realized it. "He can use magic."

"Yes, one of the most powerful beings in the land. He uses a specific type of magic. Dark magic."

She widens her eyes. "He's really powerful then. Why would he have an interest in me?"

The Queen shrugged. "I do not know. Maybe kindness stemmed from ignorance."

She looked at her confused. "Okay?"

"So, Ella, do you want to get revenge?"

Ella nodded.

"Then I first have to tell you about Snow White."

After The Queen tells everything to her, she dismisses her to go on to her duties.

Ella steps out with her mop. _"Wow, that was a doozy. Rumple must be right about how I attract strange people. The Queen is nice though. Putting up that act was harder than I thought. Well, I'm a bit mad that he didn't tell me everything but still, I love him."_

She clutches her heart. "_So that person I met was Snow White. Interesting. But what to do now? I have to protect him but now I want to protect the Queen too. Oh what a dilemma." _She thinks a bit and smiles. _"I got it. I'll do both. I__t'll be difficult but if I put my mind to it, I will succeed. I hope._

* * *

><p>Poll Please review. Soon Emma will appear.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Henry and Ashley are at Regina's house. It has been about 3 months so Ashley has a bit of a bump. She was attempting to knit, missing a few stitches in the beginning.

"Hm.." She wasn't exactly sure what she was making. It was rather large.

Henry was doing his homework until he looked up. "What are you making?"

"I don't know." She says looking very stern at her craft, then she shrugs in nonchalant. " I'll just keep going 'til I finish the ball. Then you can figure it out."

Henry laughs a little and goes back to his homework. Ashley has a good stopping point. She takes a breath of relief and looks at the clock.

"Henry, I'm going to make some dinner for you then I have to go. Your mom will be back around that time." She stands up and touches his back.

"Okay."

She goes into the kitchen and gets a giant pot and fills it with some water, adds some vegetables, and meat. She lets it simmer after a bit. Now she just had to wait so she went back to the dining room. She sat back down.

"So any questions for me?" She asks him.

Henry puts down his pencil. "Yeah, but it's not about homework. Is it okay still?"

"Sure."

"Where do babies come from?"

She didn't know what to say. "Um, well uh...ask your mother. This is a conversation for her. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well, I heard from Mom, you're going to have a baby. That's why you might not be around in a couple of months." Henry says sadly.

"Well don't worry, Henry. I'll always be here for you, after all we're family." She hugs Henry.

He hugged back and then bubbling was heard.

"Oh the soup!" Ashley quickly goes to the soup and puts the fire down and takes off the lid. She tastes a bit and nods. "Almost done." She stirred a bit more. "Henry! Set the table!"

"Okay!" Henry calls back. He puts away his stuff and gets the place mats and utensils.

Ashley pulls out some bowls and puts off the side. She makes everything ready for Regina. She closes the fire and washes her hands. She then goes back to the dining room.

"Okay, Henry. I have to go home now. Just tell your mom to heat it up and it's ready to serve." She hugs Henry again.

Henry looks up at her. "Okay, one more question. What gender is the baby?"

"I don't know yet. We're thinking of names for it. If you want, you could make a list of names and I may choose it, okay?"

"Awesome."

She glances at the clock. "I got to go. Your mom will be here in 10 minutes. Bye Henry." Ashley puts on her coat and got her purse. ""

"Bye, Ashley! See you tomorrow." Henry says to her.

She then drives off home. She starts walking to her house until she hears something pop and then something smell badly. She rushes in and sees her beloved husband attempting to cook something undiscernable. He was wearing an apron and wearing oven mitts. He was holding a charred tray of remains.

"Ronald? What are you doing?" She smiles gently at him.

"Trying to cook dinner. Strange I followed this cookbook exactly." He motioned to the book.

Ashley went over and looked at the book. Everything made sense.

"Honey, this is not a cookbook." She takes off the book sleeve. "See, it was a gag gift Ruby gave me for Christmas. Didn't you find it odd, that it called for worms and a stuffed cat?" She exclaimed while trying to hold in some laughter.

"Not really. I never looked at a cookbook before this."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?"

She then takes the tray and dumps it in the trashcan. "I'll make some sandwiches okay?"

"I apologize for the mess." He softly replies. "I'll start cleaning that up."

She shakes her head at him. "It's okay. Let me handle that. You can choose a movie and we'll have a movie night, okay?"

He takes a long look at her. "Okay." He says, sounding like he was sulking.

She gets to cleaning and preparing the sandwiches. looked through the movies and smiled mischievously.

He put the VHS tape in and got it ready. He fast forwarded to the beginning of the movie and stopped there. Ashley brought a tray of sandwiches, a wine bottle and two glasses.

She sets it down on the table and sits next to her husband on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" She asks him.

"You'll see."

As he played the movie and they started eating. Ashley took a hard look at it. She didn't realize what it was exactly until it said the heroine's name. Her jaw drops and she semi-glare at .

"Seriously? Cinderella? I regret telling you about Henry's theories. You're lucky, he doesn't have one for you or I will tease you too. But since I'm Cinderella, you're my Prince." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He chuckles. "Prince? Yes, dearie." He strokes her hair.

Halfway through the movie, he heard soft breathing from her. He looks and she's asleep. He smiles at her and slowly moves away and puts her down on the couch. He took his cane and started walking to get a blanket. He got it and put it over her. He turns off the T.V. and he looks at her for a bit. She is starting to sleep talk slightly.

"Pumpkin...Wheels." She murmurs.

He didn't know if she was talking about their previous lives or from the movie. He then walked towards his office and then sits in his chair. He looks at his to-do list.

_I still need to hire people to paint and decorate the baby's room. A nice neutral color might be nice. Partial to a brown but she might not agree. We'll talk about that tomorrow. She might want a baby shower. Will need to contact Ruby to plan one, might cut some rent off to make my dearie happy. Hmm. _He thought as took some notes. _I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. A boy..Bae...A girl could be nice. But names..uh...she'll figure it out. Also need to schedule a checkup with Dr. Whale.  
><em>

"Ronald?" Ashley stood sleepily against the door frame. _  
><em>

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at her. "Ashley."

"Want to go to bed together?" She asks. "You know I don't like to sleep alone."

He smiles at her. "I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?"

She nods and smiles, then walks away.

True to his word. He finishes his list and heads to their bedroom.

Ashley was waiting for him in the bed. She smiled at him when he entered. He grabbed his sleeping wear and went to the bathroom. Afterwards he got into their bed.

"So Henry asked me an interesting question, today."

"Really? What is it?"

"He asked me where babies came from." She said seriously.

Ronald started chuckling to himself while she glared at him semi-angrily.

"It was really embarrassing. I just told him to ask Regina."

He laughed a bit louder. "I would pay money to see that."

She puffs up. "Ronald, I'm serious. If our own child, asked you that, how would you feel?"

"Well, I would say he was made from love and then make him ask you." He grins at her.

She furrows her brows. "So..you want a boy."

He blinks at her. "Well, preferably I would want both."

She chuckles joyfully. "Okay, but we'll have to wait and see don't we?" She kisses him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Please review if I should do the enchanted side or get Emma in.<p> 


End file.
